wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
101 Ways to Destroy Jade Mountain
If you have a prank idea, just comment and I'll try to insert it! CHAPTER 1 Smoke smirked at the students around him. This would be fun...He popped his wing joint out of its hole. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghh!!!!!" He screamed, clutching his wing. Staggering around the room, he ran into students and teachers. Starflight ran into the room. "What's going on?" He cried, whipping his head around the room, though it wasn't helping him get a better picture of the room. Smoke held back a snort at that thought. "MY WING!!! IT'S GOING TO FALL OFF!!!! AAAAAAGH SOMEBODY HELP!!! CALL A HEALER CALL THE QUEEN CALL AN ANIMUS! AAAGGHH!!!!" He began running in circles. Tsunami ran into the room, slammed him into the ground and jerked his wing back into place. Smoke hesitated. It didn't hurt, but he was sure it was supposed to. "AAAAAAAAGHHH! TSUNAMI YANKED MY WING OFF! SOMEBODY STOP HER! PERIIIIIIIIILLL!!" Smoke howled. He cut off immediately at the sight of Tsunami's glare. He looked away guiltily. Tsunami got off his wing and motioned for him to sit up. Tsunami knew him too well... "What were you trying to pull?! You could've hurt somebody!" Tsunami and Smoke were walking together in the empty halls. Everyone else was playing outside. Smoke was stuck inside, listening to Tsunami rant on and on about how someone could've gotten hurt..blah...blah...blah... "I was just playing a joke! It's not that big of a deal!" Tsunami stopped walking and faced him. Smoke tried not to roll his eyes. He knew she was trying to help, but he didn't see what it was such a big deal. "Remember when you called Peril's name?" She asked in a suddenly calm voice. "Yeah..." "She came rushing in. She ran so fast she forgot to look where she's going. She set someone's den on fire." Smoke stopped. "Starflight? He ran into a wall. He might have a concussion!" "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt..." he growled. "It's not my fault they're-" "Let me cut you off right there." Tsunami stared at Smoke, daring him to fight back. "I know you meant no harm. Everyone knows you meant no harm! But you've got to learn that your actions have consequences..." Tsunami droned on and on. Smoke wasn't listening to a word she said, focused only on his next prank. Fire was a good idea. If it was contained of course. Contained....fire.... CHAPTER 2 Smoke snuck through the halls. Even the teachers were worn out after today's nightmare. A school field trip had gone terribly wrong. But nothing could beat his prank today. He reached the cafeteria and peaked inside, making sure Clay wasn't up for a midnight snack. All was clear. He silently slithered along, killing chickens without so much as a cluck. He put their corpses in a bag. Then, he walked through the halls, leaving corpses behind him. Blood dripped, leaving a trail. He made sure to ditch the bag at the end of a hall. Then he snuck back to his room. He could barely contain his laughter. He crawled into his hammock and waited for sleep to catch him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!" Screams filled the halls in the morning. It was crazy! Smoke leaped out of his bed. Freezing as he reached a chicken corpse, he made sure to look shocked. He didn't scream though, that was too far. He never screamed. Well, that and he didn't want to seem like a chicken. Get it? Chicken! Smoke struggled with a smile before forcing it inside him. An angry SeaWing stormed up to him. "Was this you?" She demanded. "No!" Smoke protested. "But I sooo wish it was. This is great!" His gaze swept the halls, admiring his work. He tried to make it look like he was staring in wonder. Tsunami glared at him for a moment. "Fine," she said smoothly. "Well, if you do find out who did it, tell them they won our pranking contest. You heard about it, right?" Smoke wasn't sure what to think. He thought Tsunami was tricking him, but he wanted recognition for his work... "Really?" He said "I hadn't heard of it. When did you announce it? Is there a...prize. Or something.....?" "Actually, I was just about to announce it when i saw this. They won the contest before it started! And yes there's a surprise-prize." Tsunami said, casually picking her nails. Suddenly, Smoke struggled to contain a grin. He had a way to see if Tsunami was kidding or not. "Technically, he or she couldn't win a contest that didn't exist yet. You should still announce the contest and let everyone have a chance to try it out..." Tsunami failed to suppress a scowl. Then she quickly covered it with a huge smile. "Of course! I didn't think of that! Feel free to sign up by Starflight's desk after I announce it. Be sure to be first! Only the first five people to sign up get to go..." Smoke growled, he knew she'd keep him from signing up. "Why?" He asked, catching her off guard. "Why what?" She asked in return. "Why stop me from participating in the contest. I mean, I know you came up with it two seconds, just as you know I did this prank, but why stop me from participating?" Silence met his question. For a while, Smoke thought she'd just insist she wasn't going to stop him. "Your pranks tend to hurt people....like this prank? Some dragons here will have nightmares. Did you forget there's dragons barely free from dragonethood?" "What if you have to approve my prank?" He suggested, pranking was his life! He wasn't going to miss a chance to do one for a contest! With. A. Prize. "Look," Tsunami said, putting her wings in his shoulders. "If you can sign up and be one of the first five, you can participate. Ok?" Smoke nodded. Tsunami called a school meeting. Dragonets from all over the school filed into the meeting room. It was clear Smoke's prank had shaken a few dragons up, they were sweating and glancing around like they thought zombie chickens were going to jump at them from the shadows. Perhaps it was a little far.... "...So, anyone who wants to prank will have to approve their prank by me. No pranking the teachers! Sign up sheets will be in Starflight's office. First five to sign up get chosen. Still write your name even if you're not one of the first five though, because we will have another contest later so anyone within the 6-10 place will have another shot." Tsunami finished her speech and stepped down from her post. She pulled Smoke aside. "Remember to keep them safe." She said. Smoke nodded and dashed to the library. He pushed through the line of students and grabbed the pen. No! He wasn't fifth! Or was he.... Making sure no one was looking, he erased the last name and wrote his name. Then, he put back the other dragon's name. Now he was fifth. And they'd have another turn...Tsunami said so! Even so, he still felt so...guilty. ''No! Never mind, guilt was just an emotion. Logically, it makes sense! There's no problem, i'm sure that dragon hadn't even thought of a prank yet! ''He quickly left the room, glancing back at the others. He saw one dragon shoot a suspicious look at him, but he just cocked his head, shrugged, and left. He glanced back to see what the dragon was looking at. She was a NightWing with two white tear-drop scales by her eyes. Moon was her name, he thought. He'd heard her name passed around school. She didn't seem upset with him, just confused. He wondered what her problem was. She's acting like she could see right through him. She looked away, seeming upset. Smoke was so confused! He shook it off and left the library. Outside he found a SandWing gloating to a SkyWing. "I did it! When I signed up, my name was fifth! I'm in! I already know what I'm going to do too!" "Well don't tell me," The SkyWing grumbled. Smoke looked away guiltily. The dragon did know what he was going to do. Would he tell Tsunami that someone had stolen his place? Tsunami would never let him compete if that happened! He might even be kicked out of school! His mom would kill him. Then, she'd raise him from the dead to kill him again! That couldn't happen, he decided. He walked over to the SandWing. "What's your name?" He asked. "Glass..." He said, a little suspicious. Smoke drew his lips into a grim line. It was the same dragon who's name he'd moved. What had he been thinking? He should've known the other dragon would know what place he'd been in! He could fix this... "I think i saw your name. It wasn't fifth though, I think it was sixth...sorry..." He said. "No!" Glass insisted. "I counted, recounted, and counted again! I was fifth! What's your name?" Glass asked. Smoke was stuck. If he admitted who he was, when Tsunami listed the participants, Glass would know what he'd done! He thought of another name he'd seen on the sign up sheet below Glass. "I'm....Ledge." He said, smiling. He motioned to the other SkyWing. "You?" "Carnelian. Not that it's any of your business." He turned and stalled away. "Okay then," "Ledge" said to Glass. "See you! Smoke groaned. What had he done? Well, it couldn't be undone now. When Tsunami read his name-WAIT A MINUTE! How was he going to accept her? He knew he was fifth, but under Smoke's name! Glass thinks he's Ledge! Aaaarrggghh!! This was a very, very bad idea! Wait a minute! (or another minute) He could do a prank. That was the contest after all. Arriving under a mask as both Ledge and Smoke, Tsunami would know he's Smoke, Glass wouldn't know who Smoke was, and he'd still get to participate! Smoke almost laughed out loud. Sometimes he was just too smart! he quickly ran to the art room to find some materials. He could hear the students still shuffling around, so he knew he had time before Tsunami announced his name. He quickly got to work. Chapter 3 "Well it seems we've got quite enough students for at least ten competitions!" Tsunami's amused voice rang through the still halls. Every student was excited to find out who to avoid in the halls next morning. "And without further ado! (I've always wanted to say that)," Tsunami said, giggling. "The five students who will be competing to make their fellow students miserable are Umber, Qibla, Jade, Carnelian, and Smoke. Oh great. Smoke." Tsunami rolled her eyes and the other students laughed. She gave out a special badge to each of the competitors, but when she got to Smoke he wasn't there. "Smoke?" She called. "Smoke no fooling around. Get out here and let me stick you with a pin!" Suddenly the cave filled with smoke. Lights went off around the room. A single candle was lit underneath a large tribal mask, covering a dragon's face. Smoke slithered up to Tsunami and proudly stood still. When she hesitated, he whispered, "Tsunami. Tsunami, it's me, Smoke!" She blinked as if coming out of a daze. "Yeah I know," she whispered back. "I was just unsure if I should really give you this power..." She reluctantly pinned it on him and then backed away. "ON each badge is a different symbol. Each prank must bear this symbol or it will be treated as if not part of the contest. That means punishments for all you dragons thinking of blaming someone else for their prank...Also, even if you are a participant in the contest, without this symbol, your prank will be punished. So...get to pranking!" She turned away; everyone's cue that the announcement was over. Smoke disappeared into the crowd before Glass could find him. He was surprised to hear that Carnelian had been a participant. He'd doubted Carnelian would've even signed up! Running back to his room, he almost crashed into Starflight. "Hey! I was just about to find you! I need books on pranking!" he spoke in a rush, almost failing to enunciate the beginning of his words. "Rankings? Why do you need scrolls on rankings?" "No! No! I need books on pranking? Pranks? Do you know what those are?" Starflight gave him a 'well duh' look and Smoke looked abashed until he remembered Starflight couldn't see him. "Sorry." He said. "Do you have any scrolls on pranks?" "You're Smoke right? You're the infamous prankster of the school. Don't you know pranks already?" Starflight asked him. Smoke was kind of flattered even the blind librarian knew who he was without needing an introduction. "I just want to do something so amazing that people will remember forever! My ideas are usually half thought out and not very funny, just kind of cruel..." Smoke admitted reluctantly. "I do not, unfortunately, have scrolls on pranking. But I heard there's a wonderful book of jokes in the SkyWing library. Maybe you'd be able to convinced the new Queen Tourmaline to allow you to borrow it? I hear it is really powerful. Though I don't know how bad of pranks are in there! Be careful! This is still a school with some pretty young dragonets in it. Don't go overboard!" Smoke nodded before wincing and saying he agreed. "Thanks!" he said. he'd have to convince Clay to convince the others to convince Queen Tourmaline into allowing a school field trip. Good thing he was very convincing! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing) Category:Genre (Comedy)